


Suspension

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 69, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Strong Link, suspension play, upside down sex, wives mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link wants Rhett to take it seriously when he asks how many pull-ups Rhett thinks he can do. When Rhett refuses, things get heated... and then steamy.





	Suspension

“Come on, Rhett, would it kill you to guess?” Link’s voice came out in a huff, so thick with annoyance that Rhett could practically see the look on his face even with his back turned.

“Yes. See? Totally dead,” Rhett answered. He didn’t even bother to look up from his computer.

“Rhett.” Link’s tone of voice made Rhett smirk. Anytime he said  _ Rhett  _ like that, Rhett knew he was on thin ice.

“Fine. 479. I think you can do 479 of them.”

“479? Don’t be a jackass! Man, you know I can’t do 479 pull-ups,” Link snapped.

“My main question isn’t about how many you can do. It’s about why you’re doing pull-ups in the middle of the day and the middle of our office in the first place. I don’t get it.” Rhett threw a glance over his shoulder and saw Link’s hands on the hanging bar he’d installed between the vines hanging from their loft, specifically for this purpose.

“Because I’m falling asleep on my keyboard, and I already told you, I’m tryin’ to dial back the coffee so I don’t have a heart attack at age 43. You  _ know  _ this!” Link was only getting more agitated the more Rhett blew him off, so Rhett sighed, turning around to look at him and leaning against his desk—raised to the standing position so he  _ wouldn’t  _ nod off while working—and crossing his arms over his chest.

“15. I think you can do 15 pull-ups.”

“Don’t insult me!” Link cried out. “Come on! Take it serious, you ass!”

“Fine. You want serious?” Rhett shoved away from his desk and crowded Link, eyes narrow. “How about we see how long you can hang onto that bar, while I do everything I can to make you fall. How about that?”

“Fine!” Link shouted.

“Fine,” Rhett said. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Link pulled himself up, suspended off the ground by his own arm strength. At first, it was easy enough, but when Rhett started to poke him in the ribs, he struggled, jerking, arms shaking until he let go. “Dang it!” He shouted. “You poking me isn’t fair. Do you know how hard it is to hold up your whole body weight on those things?”

“Yes. That’s why I don’t do it.” Rhett snorted a laugh and kept looking at him. “Try again.”

“No!”

“Link. Look at me. Try again. I won’t poke your ribs this time, okay?”

“Okay,” Link said. He grasped the rings again, pulling himself up in a slightly different position and holding himself in the air, feet off of the ground. This time, his arms shook less, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d fall again. He didn’t have the strength.

“Good. You’re doing good. Look at you,” Rhett said. This time, his tone was encouraging. Link could feel his eyes trained on him, and when he looked down at Rhett, he followed his line of sight, not to Link’s eyes or his face at all, but to his arms, the muscles flexing. “Good.” Rhett licked his lips and flicked his eyes up to Link, meeting his gaze.

Link didn’t anticipate a shift in tone. He didn’t expect that suddenly, things would feel different. “What are you lookin’ at me like that for?”

“What?”

“You’re lookin’ at me weird,” Link said, letting go and dropping to the floor again. “It’s weird.”

Link paced the office. “Why did you look at me like that yesterday?”

“What are you talking about?” Rhett asked him.

“Yesterday! When I was trying to do a pull-up!” Was Link crazy? He’d been dwelling on it all night, throughout filming that morning, everything. Rhett had looked at him. Not just because he was on the bar, but...differently in a way he couldn’t quite describe.

“I didn’t,” Rhett protested, hands typing against the keys entirely too fast to make sense. It was as if he was typing gibberish. He wasn’t looking at Link, and to Link it felt like some kind of dead giveaway.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s with you?”

“Nothing,” Rhett answered.

Link stalked across the room, put his hands on the bar, and looked at Rhett. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“So if I go over here and I do it again, you’re going to tell me you’re not going to look at me weird.”

“I’m not going to look at you weird,” Rhett answered.

It turned out that by that he meant he wasn’t going to look at all, and Link had even more of a problem with that. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Do you really need me to watch you do pull-ups?”

“No! I want to know why you’re not looking at me. I don’t care about the freakin’ pull-ups!” Link shot back.

“Why? Why do you  _ need  _ me to look at you?” Rhett asked. He turned around, arms across his chest once again.

“Because I want to know why you won’t,” Link says.

“You’re talking in circles. ‘Don’t look at me, why won’t you look at me, I want to know why you won’t look at me even though I told you not to!’” Rhett mocked, dragging his fingers through his hair.

“You’re not even listening,” Link said. “Why. Won’t. You. Look at me?”

“Because you said not to look at you.”

“I said not to look at me  _ weird _ .” Link was getting frustrated. This was absolutely ridiculous and he was starting to feel like a crazy person trying to argue with Rhett. “You can’t look at me without looking at me weird?”

“I don’t know,” Rhett said. He threw his hands in the air and tried to turn back to his desk, but Link dropped from the bar and stalked over, grabbing his arm.

“Look at me.”

Rhett stiffened and then turned. “Well? I’m looking.”

“Keep looking,” Link said seriously, rubbing his hands together and gripping the bar. He watched Rhett’s face as he pulled himself up, eyes locked on Rhett’s, arms steady once he was up.

Rhett’s eyes strayed from Link’s gaze, back to his arms. He licked his lips.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Rhett’s voice was distant, unfocused and lost in whatever he was thinking about.

“Looking at me weird.”

“I’m just looking at you, man. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rhett answered. His eyes stayed on Link’s arms.

Link dropped back down, feet on the floor, and stepped closer. “We’ve been friends too long to lie to each other. What’s going through that big head of yours, Rhett?”

Rhett sighed and looked at Link. “I can’t watch you do pull-ups. Okay? Are you happy with that? I can’t look at you when you do it.” His eyes darted everywhere they could. To the vines beside Link’s arms, to the bars of the loft, to the computer, to the bar cart, to literally anything other than Link.

“Why?”

“Because,” Rhett said.

Link’s eyes scanned down his body.  _ Oh. _ “Oh.” He bit his lower lip and looked at Rhett. “So if I do a pull-up, like this?” Link grasped the bar and pulled himself up again. “Then what?”

“Then I can’t look at you.”

“And if I ask you to look at me anyway?”

Rhett’s eyes found Link’s and he blinked a few times. “Then I think we have a problem,” he said, stepping forward and grasping Link’s waist. His arms wrapped tightly around Link, and Link’s legs secured around Rhett’s hips. “A big problem.”

“Yeah. I...can see the problem, Rhett.” He couldn’t see it so much as he could feel it. The hardness between his legs, wrapped around Rhett, against his own need. The breathlessness in Rhett’s voice. The way he licked his lips and looked Link in the eyes now. He knew the problem. And instead of doing anything to fix it, he leaned forward and kissed Rhett.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. Not exactly. They’d “slipped up” a few times over the years, tiny things they’d referred to as mistakes after a few too many drinks to celebrate or commiserate or whatever other excuse they had. Link even knew for sure they had express blanket permission from their wives to do things like  _ this.  _ In some ways, he thought their wives assumed they already had been. But for Rhett and Link, this was new territory, uncharted waters and Link was a little bit terrified. And by a little bit, Link realized he was a  _ lot  _ terrified. They had their reasons for not shifting the balance into this sort of space, and now he’d done it. He’d shifted it unintentionally, and then very intentionally, and that brought them here.

Here, to his legs around Rhett’s waist.

Here, to his lips on Rhett’s lips.

Here, to his need against Rhett’s clothed cock.

Here, to the ledge where they had to decide what they were going to do next.

Thankfully, Rhett decided. His lips found Link’s neck as his fingers grasped the buttons of Link’s jeans. All Link had to do was stay steady, which was hard because he was still suspended in the air, hands gripping the bar, muscles aching and arms feeling unsteady. It was easier when he was wrapped around Rhett, not having to hold his entire body weight, but now? Now the full suspension was on him, Rhett’s focused turned toward getting him undressed.

“I can’t hold on,” Link confessed.

“Yes, you can,” Rhett insisted.

“My arms  _ hurt _ ,” Link told him, and they did. His muscles were seizing as his arms shook.

“You can do this, Neal. You can hold on. Just...let me get these off of you before you let go. Please.”

It was clear. Part of this was about that, part of the need and desperation about the way Link’s arms looked, part of their want and desire about the suspension itself. Link held on tight, no matter how bad his arms burned and shook and seized. He made an ungodly growling sound trying to keep himself steady, get his arms in a comfortable position. “It hurts!” he yelped.

“I know,” Rhett said, sliding Link’s pants down and tugging them off of his ankles. “I would’ve gone faster but… jeez, do you buy your pants in the girls’ section? They’re so tight!”

Link laughed and kicked his legs, free of pants and then wrapped them around Rhett’s waist. “I can’t keep holding on!”

“Yes you  _ can!”  _ Rhett insisted. “You can do it serpent king.” Rhett’s pants came off faster, dropping to the floor as he stepped forward between Link’s legs, letting Link wrap around him, cling to him with his legs, easing the strain on his arms. “You look so good hanging from that,” Rhett said, kissing down his body, unable to take Link’s shirt off from the position. He rucked up his shirt and kissed his lower stomach, down the trail of hair leading down. “This okay?”

“Yeah, uh. Yeah, it’s okay, freakin’ heck, man, just  _ do  _ it before my arms give out!” Link begged.

Rhett moved them until Link’s legs rested on his shoulders, hands gripping his lower back as he planted kisses on Link’s hip bones. Link was certain Rhett’s own back was screaming with discomfort, but his arms needed the relief so he accepted it willingly, hanging from his arms.

Rhett’s mouth found what it was after—what they were both desperate for, touches like this long overdue—and as he held Link in his arms, his tongue explored the length of his cock. Link was convinced he’d fall right then, too turned on, brain rattling from how good it felt, and he almost let go. Where would that leave them, though? In a heap on the floor, and not in a good way. Instead, Link put as much focus as he had into holding on tightly, as tightly as his shaky arms would allow, letting Rhett take all the time he needed to get him even harder. He worked the tip in and out of his lips slowly, trying to take the length but struggling in the awkward position they were in. He did lick the best he could, small tongue poking out and hands grasping Link’s ass tightly.

Link wasn’t concerned with how awkward it was, though. He was focused on the throbbing and tightening of his muscles as Rhett flicked his tongue over the tip gently, toying with his precome. He pulled back enough to say “it tastes good,” before leaning back in. 

Rhett’s groans got louder after that, and Link reckoned they had nothing to do with his own untouched need. “You okay, bo?”

“Can you do anything else with that pull-up bar, man? Hang from your knees or something?” Rhett asked him, pulling back and breathing hard.

Link groaned. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt what they were doing, but his arms hurt too, and Link understood the hell it had to be wreaking on Rhett’s back. “Yeah. I can try.” Rhett pulled back, steadying Link to let go of him, and Link let himself fall to the floor for the first time since they’d started. His arms had never been so sore. He looked at the bar, wondering how to swing himself up and over it, to hang upside down to give Rhett the access he sought. He grasped the bar again, letting out a loud cry at the strain of having to lift himself up again, but managed to turn, flip, hook one leg on the bar. Rhett helped, guiding him over, a hand on his back to keep him from falling. Link was athletic but boy, he was clumsy, and the last thing either of them needed was for him to smack his head on the floor below them, to somehow get a concussion out of their first time doing something this far over their usual boundary lines.

With Link’s second leg hooked over the bar, he relaxed, stretching his body out, fingertips a little too far from the floor to reach. His lithe body wriggled to one side and then the other, something akin to a serpent, and Rhett couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. “Like what you see, McLaughlin?”

Rhett stood back and took in the sight of Link on display like  _ that _ . He licked his lips. “Yeah.”

“Then get over here and do something about it,” Link said, taking full advantage of the new arm-free position to grasp his cock suggestively and smile. “Come on, buddyroll. Scared?”

“No. Just enjoying the view is all.” He stepped forward, a little breathless, and took Link’s cock in his mouth again, this time using his hands to stroke him and guide the way. The angle made Link jerk and writhe, Rhett’s tongue on the top of his cock exploring a world of possibilities and nerves that he’d never felt before.

“Whoa,” he mumbled. It took him a moment of watching Rhett’s growing erection to realize he was at the perfect angle to reach it, so he thrust his arms forward and wrapped them around Rhett’s waist, tugging him closer and unbuttoning his jeans to shove his pants down.

Rhett pulled back off of his cock, mumbling “the hell are you doing?”

“Trust me,” Link answered, tugging him in again. His arms hurt too much for them to be of much use to holding Rhett’s cock, to stroking it, but he did it enough to guide Rhett between his lips, to make sure he could take him. As his tongue grazed the tip, he moaned. “I didn’t expect sperm to taste this good.” He snorted a laugh and Rhett could hardly keep himself composed.

“How the hell am I supposed to stay hard if you keep callin’ it sperm?” Rhett asked him, laughing.

Link cracked up in response but yanked Rhett closer, hard, taking him in his mouth again. He’d never sucked him off, but he’d had any number of phallic objects in his mouth, and it made it easier, knowing what Rhett might want. He also mirrored anything Rhett was doing that felt particularly good, trying to emulate those sensations. He must have been doing something right, because he could feel the vibrations of Rhett’s moans on his own cock, the sound of his need written on his skin.

“It feels good,” Link mumbled, and Rhett laughed again.

“It’s supposed to, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Link answered, but the reality was it felt a lot better than Rhett could understand because he was lightheaded, the blood thrumming in his ears. He’d been upside down for so long that he was starting to get a little dizzy and delirious, a bit lost in every sensation. He was lightheaded in the best ways, his brain reacting on a strange blurred delay with everything Rhett did. 69 was one thing, but this was 69 on steroids, and Link didn’t know how much longer he’d last, not just because his legs were nearing the same fate as his arms, sore and shaky and unable to keep him in place any longer, but because it all felt so dang  _ good. _

Rhett’s tongue worked over him, hands grasping his ass, and all of that was working for him. He moaned on Rhett’s cock again, amazed at the way he could feel it twitch and jump on his tongue. He was certain Rhett was close too, that this was a mutual fulfillment of what they both wanted and needed. Every movement of Rhett’s cock indicated so at least, and he squeezed his ass cheeks in acknowledgment. “I’m gonna cum,” Link said, pulling back and struggling to realign Rhett’s cock with his lips again, only managing moments before the stuttered cry that indicated his release. He didn’t want to stop giving Rhett what he needed, but damn, it was hard not to let go and shout in pleasure. His knees barely stayed steady on the bar, the way he hung upside down. How could he focus on balance when everything in his body felt electric and intense? He could feel what cum Rhett didn’t swallow land on his own chin in a strange dripping splat.

As Rhett came with a loud grunt, a moan that seemed to shake through to his bones, he struggled not to let it flow through his nose, pulling back as soon as he couldn’t swallow it normally. Gravity wasn’t doing them any favors now, and as his vision spotted and went blurry as he started to black out a little. He’d been upside down for too long, the pleasure too great for him to handle.

“Link?” Rhett asked, tapping his cheek.

“Mm?”

“You still with me, bo?”

Link blinked at him, dazed and confused. “Oh. Yeah. Help me down here?” He doesn’t know if his limbs will function, if he can manage. Rhett tried, though. Tried wrapping an arm around his waist and trying to flip him over. Nothing, no luck.

“I don’t think I can. Can I push a chair over, let your hands rest on it?” Rhett asked.

“Arms don’t work.”

Rhett didn’t have a choice, lifting Link just enough to let the blood come back to his head in strange whooshes. “I’m going to have to leave you here and let Josh get you,” Rhett said.

“My dick’s still hanging out, man. You can’t!” He yelped the response and lifted an arm to cover himself. “I’m so dizzy. Give me one more try?”

Rhett nodded, pushing Link into a sitting position, and finally Link was able to lunge forward, first landing on his feet with a “yeah!” before crumpling to the ground. “Close enough.”

Rhett laughed, reaching a hand out and pulling Link up. “Next time we want to hang our sex from the rafters, let’s just get a sex swing.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A kinktober fic from me with actual smut? Omg no way. Shoutout to suspicious-sushi who told me it wasn't actual garbage.


End file.
